I Wish
by Hermione J. Potter
Summary: I'm kinda stuck on this one. Some please help!! Ok, heres the summary: A H/H, and R/? fic. Hermione has just one wish...
1. The letter

This is a fic bout Hr/H, and R/?. Please don't flame me (you know who you are).   
This is also my first fic, so I need constructive criticism. If you have any ideas that   
I could work into the story, please email those to me at harrypotters_biggest_fan@hotmail.com.   
This poem I found at http://www.forwardgarden.com/forward/12685.  
  
  
{Hermione's POV}  
*I love you more than anything   
if you only knew,   
  
Hermione looked up from the letter she was writing to Harry, she thought about sending  
the letter. "If I send it then he'll know, which is a good thing if he likes me,   
but then if he doesn't like me then it'll ruin our friendship. I won't send it until Ron tells me if he likes me or not."  
she thought.  
  
*how much I care, how much I wish I could hold you   
when you are lonely and make you smile when you were sad.   
  
She read the letter out loud to herself. "Dear Harry, I don't know how to   
say this in person, so I'm sending you this letter. I think its time for you to know how   
I feel how about you. Harry James Potter, I loved you when I first saw you, I love you now,   
and I'll love you forever. If you do feel the same way about me then tell me, if you don't   
then tell me anyway. Sincerely, Hermione J. Granger.  
  
*Yes, we are young, and people say we don't know what love is... but I've always wondered   
if this is what love is...  
  
She sealed the letter with her own seal that Harry and Ron and gotten her for  
her 15 birthday. It had H.J.G surrounded by flowers, with Gryffindor right above it,   
then put it in the drawer in her night stand that she kept locked.  
  
*when I can't stand a minute without you in my sight   
when I can wait to hear your beautiful voice for only those few seconds.   
  
  
*Nobody is perfect, but to me you are perfect. If only people knew how you really were: the   
shy boy I know inside, so kind and gentle...I'm kind of glad that not many people know those traits,   
because then I couldn't be the only one that loves you as much as I  
do.   
  
Then she fell asleep thinking about Harry.  
  
  
I love you, and maybe someday...someday you will be mine, and I will be yours.  



	2. How I Feel

Thank you to Kitty c, HarryRules (I'm working on it!), Hermione Malfoy (I am going to try to  
make this story long!), Lily Vance, Smiley Face, Jewel, and DreamCloud53 for reviewing my   
story. In my first chapter I forgot the disclaimer: I do not own anything except the   
characters I make up this story, the goddess JK Rowling does. The song is by Alicia Keys, called "Never Felt this Way." It   
belongs to her, NOT me. Please R/R!!  
  
{Harry's POV}  
  
Harry sighed and went back to work on his charms report on Aftavivous charm that transported  
you from one part of a building to another. He looked across the room at Hermione who was   
doing her report also. Ron was beside him and said,"If you love her so much why don't you   
tell her?"   
  
"Because I know she doesn't like me."   
  
"What if she does?"  
  
"If she does...when I find out if she does then I'll tell her."  
  
Ron just smiled.   
  
"Why are you smiling like that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you know something that I don't."  
  
"Oh...never mind."   
  
Harry climbed the stairs to the dormitory. He got into his pajamas, and was about   
to close the curtains around his bed, but he noticed a piece of parchment on his pillow. It   
was a letter that Hedwig had delivered to him earlier that night. He opened it and saw that   
it was from Hermione, "Maybe she's going to tell me that she loves me!" he thought, but as   
he read on he saw that it was only plans for Ron's surprise birthday party that summer. As   
he drifted off to sleep a muggle song went through his head,   
  
"There will never come a day  
You will ever hear me say  
That I want or need to be without you  
I want to give my all  
Baby just hold me  
Simply control me  
Because your arms they keep away the lonelies  
When I look into your eyes  
Then I realize  
All I need is you in my life  
All I need is you in my life  
Cuz I never felt this way about lovin  
No  
Never felt so good baby  
Never felt this way about lovin  
It feels so good"  
  
Right then he realized that he loved her too much not to tell her his feelings for her...  
  
  



End file.
